HALF OF ME
by rieyo
Summary: <html><head></head>Bang Yongguk merasa hidupnya akan segera sempurna bersama Jung Daehyun, hingga mendadak suatu kejadian memaksa hidupnya untuk berubah. Ia berada ditengah-tengah dan seolah harus membagi diri. (BangDae / BangJae)</html>


Title: HALF OF ME

Author: Rieyo

Main Cast: Bang Yongguk, Jung Daehyun, Yoo Youngjae, slightly Bang Yongnam

Genre: AU, Drama, Slightly Angst, Romance, BL

Disclaimer: only the plot is mine

A.N: not really good tapi semoga cukup menghibur. Enjoy ^^

0-0-0-0-0-0

Prolog

Rasa sakit itu kerap menyerang Bang Yongguk belakangan ini. Rasa sakit yang ia tahu bukanlah rasa sakit biasa. Ia akan langsung teringat setengah dari dirinya yang sudah hampir 10 tahun ini terpisah jauh dengannya. Bang Yongnam, saudara kembarnya memang tinggal di Jerman sejak 10 tahun lalu. Sepasang saudara kembar itu terpaksa harus tinggal terpisah karena perceraian kedua orang tua mereka. Yongguk memilih tinggal bersama ibu nya dan kakak perempuannya, Natasha, di Seoul. Sementara Yongnam tinggal bersama ayah mereka di Dusseldorf. Mereka sering berhubungan melalui internet dan bertemu setidaknya satu tahun sekali karena bagaimanapun ibu mereka akan merindukan Yongnam dan ayah mereka akan merindukan Yongguk dan Natasha. Hubungan mereka memang tetap baik meski sudah tidak bersama sebagai suami istri.

Tapi sudah hampir satu tahun ini Yongguk merasa sangat merindukan Yongnam dan rasa sakit yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan itu membuatnya semakin tak sanggup untuk menahan diri lagi. Ia pernah bercerita pada ibu nya kemudian meminta agar ia bisa berangkat ke Jerman akhir tahun ini, karena kebetulan juga ia mendapat kabar bahwa ayahnya dan Yongnam tidak bisa datang ke Korea. Ibunya tidak langsung setuju bahkan terkesan menutupi sesuatu. Yongguk pun tak menyerah begitu saja dan hampir setiap hari ia memohon pada ibunya agar mengijinkan ia untuk pergi.

"Jadi kau memilih untuk membiarkan eomma merayakan natal sendirian?" tanya ibu nya setelah untuk kesekian kali Yongguk meminta persetujuan ibunya.

"Eomma akan merayakan natal dengan nuuna, juga paman dan bibi" jawab Yongguk.

"Kau pikir aku akan senang merayakan natal tanpa putera ku?"

Yongguk menghela nafas. Ia juga sebenarnya tak mau meninggalkan ibu nya di hari natal nanti, tapi setidaknya ibu nya masih bisa merayakan natal bersama keluarga mereka yang lain, sementara Yongnam tahun ini hanya akan melewati natal bersama ayah mereka dan keluarga baru nya. Yongguk merasa saudara kembarnya akan merasa kesepian dan hanya memikirkan itu entah kenapa membuat dadanya terasa sakit.

"Aku ingin merayakan natal bersama Namie" kata Yongguk akhirnya setelah beberapa detik mereka saling terdiam.

Han Minji mengangkat wajah dari kesibukannya sedang membuat makanan. Ia melihat pada puteranya yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan mereka sambil memandang sedih keluar jendela. Wanita berusia 40 tahunan itu menarik nafasnya pelan. Mungkin memang benar yang orang bilang tentang kelebihan telepati yang dimiliki saudara kembar. Salah satu puteranya ini tampak bisa merasakan apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh putera nya yang lain.

"Kalian... biasa merayakan natal setiap tahun, bukan? Tahun depan pun kalian masih bisa merayakannya bersama" ujar Minji mencoba mengalihkan pikiran Yongguk.

Putera tampannya yang masih berusia 24 tahun itu tidak langsung menjawab dan terus menerawangkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Minji jadi merasa tak enak. Bagaimanapun puteranya memang sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, bujukan biasa sudah tak akan mempan untuknya. Apalagi tampaknya untuk yang satu ini, Yongguk sudah benar-benar habis kesabarannya. Perasaan yang tidak bisa dirasakan oleh setiap orang itu mungkin sudah mulai mengganggunya. Sebagai seorang ibu dari sepasang anak laki-laki kembar, Minji tentu bisa memahaminya. Dan ia sadar betul jika ia tak akan pernah bisa lama-lama menutupi sesuatu dari mereka. Keduanya akan saling merasakan walaupun raga mereka terpisah tempat dan waktu.

"Kau mengkhwatirkan sesuatu?" tanya Minji akhirnya sambil duduk di dekat Yongguk setelah ia menyimpan makanan yang selesai dibuatnya diatas meja makan.

Perlahan, Yongguk menolehkan wajahnya. Tatapannya masih sedih dan tak ada sedikitpun senyuman di bibirnya yang biasa ia tunjukkan pada orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

"Ada sesuatu yang menyakitkanku setiap kali aku teringat Yongnam. Aku ingin memastikan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kalau dia baik-baik saja..."

Minji terhenyak diam-diam. Ia sungguh tak akan meragukan lagi. Sepasang putera kembarnya memang memiliki ikatan batin yang sangat kuat. Walaupun ia adalah ibu mereka, tapi ia tetap tak akan pernah memiliki kekuatan untuk membuat ikatan itu seolah memudar. Sepintar apapun ia mencoba menutupi tentang Yongnam pada Yongguk, ia tak akan pernah berhasil. Ia harus segera merubah pendiriannya atau ia kan menyaksikan kedua puteranya menderita.

"Yonggukie, maafkan eomma" cetus Minji akhirnya sambil memegang kedua tangan Yongguk dan berusaha menahan air mata yang tiba-tiba seperti mendesak untuk turun dari matanya.

Yongguk memandang ibunya penuh pertanyaan. Sepertinya ia semakin bisa mendeteksi perasaan tak nyaman yang ia rasakan sejak berhari-hari ini.

"Ada apa? Jangan bilang, sesuatu terjadi pada Namie..."

Minji menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum kemudian ia memberanikan diri memandang wajah tampan salah satu puteranya itu.

"Selama ini eomma, ayahmu dan kakakmu selalu menutupi ini darimu" Minji mulai bercerita. "Kami tak ingin kau menjadi depresi, dan ini juga adalah permintaan Yongnamie"

Yongguk mengernyitkan keningnya. Perasaan tak nyaman itu semakin menjadi dan mengetahui kenyataan bahwa hampir seluruh anggota keluarganya menutupi sesuatu darinya, membuat Yongguk sedikit kesal.

"Ap- apa yang kalian rahasiakan dariku?" suara beratnya jadi sedikit tercekat.

Minji mengusap wajahnya sebentar, menghapus butiran air mata yang turun begitu saja di sudut matanya.

"Sebenarnya sejak 2 tahun terakhir... Namie diketahui mengidap penyakit, dan tahun ini adalah puncaknya. Dokter bilang, dia mungkin tak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi..." penjelasan Minji terpotong oleh isakan tangisnya. Ia menarik salah satu tangan Yongguk dan menutupkan ke sepasang matanya yang mulai basah lagi. Ia selalu mencoba tegar sejak 2 tahun lalu ketika ia mengetahui salah satu puteranya mengidap penyakit yang berat tapi bagaimanapun hatinya akan selalu rapuh setiap kali ia mengingatnya, apalagi menceritakan seperti ini pada puteranya yang lain. Ia tak pernah terpikir akan sanggup melakukannya meskipun pada akhirnya Yongguk memang harus tahu. "Kami tak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa. Kami mencintai kalian..."

Yongguk tertegun sambil perlahan menarik ibunya ke pelukan. Ia sungguh tak menyangka jika kabar buruk yang tak pernah ia harapkan ini akan membuat perasaannya sedikit lega. Ia seolah mendapatkan jawaban dari setiap sakit yang ia rasakan selama ini. Rupanya saudara kembarnya sedang berjuang melawan kesakitan dan ia hanya berada disana dengan kekhawatirannya yang kian memuncak. Tapi ia tak mau menyalahkan ibu, ayah dan kakaknya – apalagi Yongnam. Ia tahu mereka melalukan ini semua demi dirinya, demi perasaannya, meskipun tetap pada akhirnya ia harus tahu dan merasa terluka.

"Sekarang tak ada alasan lagi untukmu melarangku pergi ke Jerman. Aku harus menemui Namie, aku harus bersamanya..."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 1

"Jung, kau tidak bisa membuatku kesal lagi hari ini..." Kwon ssi menghampiri salah satu bawahannya dengan gaya khasnya yang menyebalkan. Laki-laki berusia 50 tahunan itu sedikit menyeringai dan memberikan tatapan seperti manusia mesum yang siap menerkam setiap saat.

Jung Daehyun memutarkan bola matanya sambil menghela nafas panjang. Ia masih terbilang baru berada di perusahaan marketing itu dan ia nyaris tak pernah mendapatkan ketenangan dari manager nya yang satu ini. Kwon ssi memang senang sekali mengganggunya dari sejak pertama kali Daehyun mulai bekerja disana. Dia akan selalu dengan senang hati mengoreksi pekerjaan Daehyun walaupun sebenarnya pekerjaan yang pemuda itu kerjakan sudah nyaris sempurna. Kwon ssi juga akan dengan santainya menyalah-nyalahkan Daehyun setiap kali ia tak mendapatkan klien. Menyebutnya bodoh, tidak berguna dan berbagai macam perkataan tidak menyenangkan lainnya.

Tapi Daehyun bukanlah pemuda berusia 21 tahun yang mudah menyerah. Ia sudah beberapa kali bekerja di berbagai perusahaan di kota Seoul itu. Dan sayangnya, pekerjaan disini adalah yang paling bisa ia kuasai dan memberikan penghasilan yang paling besar. Daehyun akan sangat lebih menikmati pekerjaannya kalau saja lelaki setengah baya yang menyebalkan itu tidak berada disana. Ia memiliki teman-teman yang baik padanya walaupun beberapa memang ada saja yang iri padanya dan membicarakan ia di belakangnya, bahkan menikmati setiap kali ia sedang mendapatkan masalah dengan Kwon ssi. Mungkin juga beberapa diantara mereka ada yang suka mengadukan apapun yang ia lakukan pada managernya itu hingga ia sering mendapatkan masalah. Namun Daehyun tak begitu ambil pusing, selama ia masih bisa menanganinya, dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan benar, ia hanya akan menganggap semua itu hanyalah riak-riak kecil dalam hidup yang harus ia jalani.

Daehyun sudah terbiasa mandiri sejak kecil. Ia sudah tinggal terpisah dari orangtuanya sejak ia lulus sekolah menengah. Keluarganya berada di Busan sementara ia berada di Seoul untuk bekerja. Beruntungnya ia adalah lulusan sebuah sekolah tekhnik ternama di Busan hingga ia tidak begitu kesulitan untuk mencari pekerjaan meskipun ia tetap harus mencari pekerjaan yang benar-benar sesuai dengan dirinya. Dan sebenarnya ia juga ingin sekali bisa melanjutkan ke universitas hingga ia berpikir untuk menabungkan sebagian gajinya sampai ia bisa menggunakannya sebagai biaya masuk ke universitas nanti. Ia memang tak pernah mau meminta kekayaan orang tuanya meskipun sebenarnya ia berasal dari keluarga yang cukup berada. Selain karena ia tak suka membebani siapapun, ia juga sebenarnya bisa merasakan kalau dirinya tersisihkan di keluarganya. Ia memiliki dua orang kakak laki-laki yang sudah sukses dan entah kenapa ia merasa kedua orangtua nya sudah merasa cukup hanya dengan dua orang anak laki-laki hingga dirinya yang menjadi anak terakhir memang seolah tak diinginkan. Orangtua nya tak pernah melarangnya melakukan apapun, jika ia ingin menjadi berandalan pun sepertinya mereka tidak akan peduli. Hingga ketika ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Seoul di usia yang masih terbilang muda, mereka sama sekali tak keberatan. Daehyun pun sudah terbiasa dengan kemandiriannya, bahkan kesendiriannya.

"Aku akan mendapatkan klien sebelum waktu makan siang hari ini" sahut Daehyun sambil menarik kursi kerjanya dan duduk disana tanpa mempedulikan Kwon ssi yang masih berdiri di dekatnya dengan kedua tangan di pinggang dan seringai menyebalkan tadi.

"Oh sungguh? Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu, huh? Kemarin kau malah tidak mendapatkan satu klien pun. Apa kau sedang mencoba membuat bangkrut perusahaan ini!?"

Daehyun mendecakkan lidahnya pelan sambil melirik beberapa temannya yang memberikan ia senyuman tipis penuh arti. Omelan Kwon ssi di pagi hari untuk Jung Daehyun memang seolah sudah seperti sarapan dan tontonan gratis untuk mereka. Mereka sebenarnya prihatin dengan keadaan Daehyun yang selalu disalahkan managernya itu tapi melihat Daehyun yang seperti tak begitu ambil pusing, jadi membuat mereka pun tak merasa khawatir dan kasihan lagi. Mereka malah akan menggodanya atau mencela manager mereka itu bersama-sama setelah Kwon ssi meninggalkan ruangan mereka.

"Kwon ssi, kau masih bisa mengurusi pegawai lain atau pekerjaanmu sendiri daripada hanya mengurusi aku" gumam Daehyun tanpa melihat pada managernya itu.

"Apa kau bilang? Beraninya kau mengguruiku!" Kwon ssi agak menarik lengan Daehyun hingga memaksa pemuda itu untuk berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Kwon ssi memang sudah berumur 50 tahun, tapi ia memiliki tubuh yang cukup masih kuat. Meskipun perutnya sedikit gemuk tapi otot di lengannya memang bukan main-main. Tinggi badannya pun cukup jauh dibandingkan Daehyun hingga ketika mereka berdiri saling berhadapan, Daehyun akan merasa sedikit terintimidasi apalagi sambil melihat seringainya yang menyebalkan sekaligus mengerikan itu.

"Kau merasa sudah pintar sekarang untuk melawanku? Apa aku kurang keras padamu!?"

Daehyun tidak menyahut dan terus mengalihkan pandangannya asal tidak pada lelaki di hadapannya ini. Beberapa orang temannya sudah tak memperhatikan, beberapa ada yang hanya melirik diam-diam. Mereka sudah tak tersenyum-senyum seperti tadi. Suara Kwon ssi tidak biasanya meninggi seperti itu walaupun biasanya dia memang mengomel tanpa henti. Lelaki setengah baya itu mencengkram lengan Daehyun dan menatapnya dengan lebih tajam. Seringainya semakin terlihat mengerikan. Dia tampak sangat marah entah kenapa tidak seperti biasanya, dan terus terang saja Daehyun selalu tak paham dengan apa yang membuat laki-laki itu kerap memiliki suasana hati yang sangat buruk setiap berhadapan dengannya.

"Kau selalu membuatku kesal dari sejak pertama kali kau berada disini. Kau pasti sengaja ingin membuatku tampak bermasalah, huh? Kau sudah tidak berguna dan banyak melakukan kesalahan, tapi kau masih saja berani melawanku. Apa kau tidak diajari orangtuamu untuk meminta maaf?!" Kwon ssi mendorong kening Daehyun dengan telapak tangannya hingga membuat pemuda itu merasa akan semakin hilang kesabarannya.

Kwon ssi memang sering mengatakan ucapan yang menyakitkan hatinya tapi sejauh ini tak pernah ada bentuk fisik yang terjadi. Ini pertama kalinya dia mencengkram lengan Daehyun lalu mendorong keningnya.

"Apa? Kau masih berani menatapku seperti itu? Aish, kau anak yang tidak tahu diri!"

Tanpa sadar, Daehyun memang jadi menatap tajam pada laki-laki itu. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya disamping, menahan diri agar jangan sampai memukul meskipun ia rasa manager nya ini sudah sangat keterlaluan. Kwon ssi mungkin sudah mabuk di pagi hari seperti ini atau memang sikap menyebalkannya sudah menuju batas tak termaafkan.

Kwon ssi mengambil sebuah gelas berisi air yang tersimpan di meja di samping meja Daehyun. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, ia menyiramkan isinya ke atas kepala Daehyun. Rambut halus Daehyun pun langsung basah kuyup mengenai wajah dan sebagian kemejanya.

Semua orang yang ada disana terpana, tak menyangka Kwon ssi akan melakukan hal yang paling kejam hari ini. Daehyun memejamkan mata dan semakin mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Harga dirinya tercabik. Kesabaran yang ia tahan selama ini memudar begitu saja. Rasanya ia sudah tak sanggup dan ingin menghajar manager nya ini.

"Kwon ssi! Apa yang anda lakukan!?" suara seruan seseorang memecah keheningan dan menghentikan gerakan Daehyun yang sudah akan mengayunkan tinjunya. Seringaian Kwon ssi pun harus menghilang begitu melihat seorang pria tampan menghampiri mereka.

Bang Yongguk melebarkan kedua matanya tak percaya mengamati apa yang terjadi disana. Ia melihat ke sekeliling dan hanya mendapati beberapa pegawai yang ada disana menundukkan wajahnya seolah sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Ia melihat pada Daehyun yang sudah membuka matanya tapi masih menundukkan kepala, tampak sedang menenangkan diri.

"Kwon ssi, kau sudah keterlaluan" kata Yongguk lagi berkata pada lelaki di sampingnya yang masih memasang raut arogan di wajahnya.

"Lalu kau mau apa? Kau akan melapor pada presdir?" tantangnya. Ia kemudian berbalik untuk lebih menghadap pada Yongguk yang memiliki tinggi sejajar dengannya. "Kau harus ingat walaupun jabatanmu sama denganku, tapi kau masih anak kecil, usiamu masih terlalu muda untuk mencoba melawanku. Lagipula ini adalah divisi yang aku pimpin dan sama sekali tak ada urusannya denganmu. Sebaiknya kau urusi divisi mu sendiri"

"Tapi, kau tidak bisa—"

"Aku tidak apa-apa" sela Daehyun tiba-tiba sambil mengangkat wajahnya. Ia melihat pada Kwon ssi dengan tatapan tajam dan muak. Ia mengusap wajah dan rambutnya yang basah sambil berlalu dari sana.

"Kau lihat sendiri? Anak itu selalu membuatku kesal sejak dia datang presdir selalu menegurku, aish, dia hanya membawa sial untukku dan untuk perusahaan ini..." Kwon ssi melanjutkan lagi omelannya sementara Yongguk memperhatikan Daehyun yang menghilang keluar ruangan.

0-0-0

Daehyun melemparkan beberapa potong tissu yang sudah dipakainya untuk mengelap rambut, wajah dan sebagian kemejanya ke dalam tempat sampah. Ia beruntung karena manager menyebalkan itu tidak menyiramkan air kopi ke kepalanya. Setidaknya sekarang ia hanya harus menunggu sampai rambut dan sebagian kemejanya kering.

Tapi tetap saja rasa kesal masih memenuhi dadanya. Ia nyaris berpikir untuk menyudahi semua ini, hanya perasaan tak mau kalah pun masih terlintas di benaknya. Jika ia berhenti sekarang karena sudah tak sanggup oleh perlakuan Kwon ssi, maka berarti ia sudah kalah. Kalau saja ia mampu, seharusnya ia yang membuat Kwon ssi pergi dari sana.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" suara berat seseorang di belakangnya, membuat Daehyun agak terhenyak dari pikirannya sendiri. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Bang Yongguk dari cermin di hadapannya. Pria tampan itu mendekat, lalu berdiri di sampingnya.

Daehyun mengulas senyuman pada manager tampan yang selama dua bulan ini memang sudah menjadi kawannya itu.

"Yeah, aku baik-baik saja Bang Yongguk ssi" sahutnya.

"Kwon ssi sudah sangat keterlaluan hari ini..."

Daehyun hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Dia mungkin sudah sangat tak tahan denganku"

"Kau bahkan tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun..."

"Dia memang sangat sensitif padaku" ujar Daehyun lagi dengan tenangnya.

"Dan kau masih bertahan disana?"

Daehyun menolehkan kepalanya, memandang langsung wajah tampan Yongguk yang sejak tadi terus mengamatinya dengan tatapan penuh simpati di sepasang matanya.

"Aku sangat menyukai pekerjaanku, Bang Yongguk ssi"

"Apa kau tidak terpikir untuk pindah ke divisi ku?" tawar Yongguk tiba-tiba, membuat Daehyun terdiam beberapa detik. Mata besarnya mengamati sepasang mata kecil Yongguk yang sebenarnya sering membuat ia terhanyut sejak beberapa minggu ini.

Bang Yongguk adalah seorang manager muda tampan yang sejak beberapa minggu ini jadi sering terlihat olehnya berada di dekat sekitar divisinya. Padahal setahunya Yongguk adalah manager untuk divisi keuangan yang berada satu lantai diatas divisi nya. Pertemuan pertama mereka adalah di dalam lift dan dengan situasi yang kurang menyenangkan. Sosok Yongguk yang tampan dan berkharisma mengeluarkan aura dingin di sekelilingnya, membuat Daehyun merasa kesulitan untuk mengajak bicara. Padahal saat itu adalah hari pertama ia berada di perusahaan dan ia perlu memastikan lantai berapa yang harus ia datangi. Selama beberapa saat Daehyun merasa terjebak dalam suasana canggung yang seperti akan membunuhnya hingga kemudian ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Dan tanpa ia duga sebelumnya, ternyata Yongguk adalah pria yang sangat baik hati. Yongguk bahkan mengantarnya hingga tiba di divisi marketing. Dibalik aura dinginnya, ternyata Yongguk memiliki kepribadian yang hangat. Apalagi saat ia tersenyum membuat Daehyun seperti nyaris menahan nafasnya. Memang seharusnya ia tidak menilai seseorang dari penampilan luarnya saja.

Sejak itu mereka pun mulai berteman dan semakin dekat setiap harinya.

"Apa maksudmu, hyung? Tidakkah itu hanya alasan agar kau bisa melihatku setiap saat?" jawab Daehyun akhirnya, malah menggoda pria itu. Dan setiap kali Daehyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'hyung', Yongguk tak bisa menahan debaran kuat di dadanya.

Tatapan serius Yongguk agak goyah. Mendengar ucapan pemuda itu membuat Yongguk merasakan hangat di sekitar wajahnya. Ia tak bisa menyangkal karena mungkin memang kenyataannya ia hanya membuat alasan agar Daehyun mau pindah ke divisi nya hingga akan selalu terpantau oleh matanya. Ia tak perlu lagi seolah berpura-pura memiliki urusan untuk mendatangi divisi dimana Daehyun berada.

Sial, tapi Yongguk tak bisa berbohong pada dirinya sendiri kalau ia memang tertarik pada pemuda tampan itu dari sejak pertama kali mengenalnya. Awalnya ia memang hanya mengagumi wajah tampan Daehyun tapi semakin jauh mengenalnya, Yongguk merasa ia pun jatuh hati pada kepribadian Daehyun yang menyenangkan. Daehyun suka sekali tertawa dan menceritakan cerita-cerita lucu. Selain itu, Daehyun juga adalah pemuda yang sopan dan selalu mempedulikan orang lain. Yongguk tak bisa mengelak jika bersama Daehyun ia mendapatkan kenyamanan yang selama ini selalu ia cari, yang bahkan tidak pernah ia temukan dari beberapa wanita yang pernah ia kencani. Ini aneh, tapi ia tak bisa menghindarinya.

"Kau... bisa berpikir seperti itu" kata Yongguk akhirnya sambil mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah tampan Daehyun. Rasanya ia tak bisa membiarkan pemuda itu jadi mengamati wajahnya yang mungkin mulai memerah.

Daehyun tertawa kecil.

"Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Dipimpin oleh manajer tampan dan baik hati sepertimu pasti akan jauh lebih menyenangkan..." ujarnya. "Tapi, aku sangat menyukai pekerjaanku sekarang, hyung. Aku senang mencari klien dan membujuk mereka untuk tertarik pada produk kita, aku senang bepergian, aku senang berbicara dengan banyak orang"

Yongguk melirik Daehyun perlahan dan mengulas senyuman. Ucapan Daehyun terdengar manis di telinganya. Pemuda ini masih terbilang muda tapi ia sudah memiliki sesuatu yang sangat disukainya. Sebuah keinginan kuat untuk tetap berada di jalur yang ia sukai. Sekali lagi, Yongguk mendapatkan poin yang membuatnya jatuh hati lebih dalam pada seorang Jung Daehyun.

"Ok, kalau itu pilihanmu, tapi kau harus biarkan aku terus mengawasimu"

Daehyun melihat pada pria di sampingnya dan melebarkan senyumannya.

"Dengan senang hati, Bang Yongguk ssi"

0-0-0

Apartemen baru Daehyun lebih besar dan nyaman daripada apartemen sebelumnya ketika ia pertama kali baru tiba di Seoul. Pemuda itu sungguh tak bisa memungkiri jika pekerjaannya di tempat yang sekarang, memang memberikan banyak pemasukan untuknya dan membuat hidupnya jadi lebih membaik secara materi. Ia jadi bisa lebih banyak menabung untuk biaya masuk universitas nanti dan juga ia bisa menunjukkan pada keluarganya kalau ia sudah cukup berhasil. Walaupun ia harus sendirian melakukan semuanya, termasuk bertahan menghadapi manager aneh yang selalu sibuk membuatnya berada dalam masalah.

Namun dibalik ketidakberuntungannya mendapatkan manager seperti Kwon ssi, Daehyun harus berterima kasih di dalam hati karena sejak perlakuan tidak baik lelaki itu diketahui oleh Bang Yongguk, ia jadi mendapatkan pengawasan yang lebih dari sang manager tampan. Mungkin terdengar seperti alasan saja, tapi tentu hal itu berhasil membuat dirinya dan Yongguk semakin dekat – bahkan lebih dekat daripada sebelum-sebelumnya. Sekarang mereka sudah saling lebih terbuka. Daehyun tak merasa canggung untuk bercerita apapun pada pria itu, begitupun sebaliknya. Beberapa hal yang tak pernah Daehyun duga, telah diceritakan Yongguk padanya. Mereka mungkin seperti sepasang sahabat? Memang terdengar aneh karena mereka memiliki perbedaan umur hingga 3 tahun, lalu hobi atau ketertarikan mereka pada sesuatu juga tidak banyak yang sama – malah bisa dibilang mereka berbeda.

Mereka juga tak bisa disebut sebagai teman biasa saja karena sepertinya sudah ada ikatan yang mendalam diantara mereka... mungkin seperti saudara? Daehyun tidak yakin karena hubungan nya dengan Yongguk tidak terlihat seperti sepasang adik-kakak atau sejenisnya, entahlah mungkin diantara persahabatan, pertemanan dan persaudaraan?

Daehyun belum siap untuk mendeteksinya lebih jauh. Ia hanya tahu jika perasaan yang ia miliki untuk hubungan mereka sekarang, sungguh membuatnya merasa nyaman. Membuat ia tidak merasa sendirian lagi, membuatnya melupakan sikap tak peduli keluarganya.

"Apa aku boleh menyimpannya disini?" tanya Yongguk sambil melepaskan sebuah dus terakhir dari dekapannya.

"Yea, kau boleh menyimpannya disitu, hyung. Aku akan membereskannya nanti" sahut Daehyun yang juga tengah sibuk memindahkan beberapa buah dus ke dalam ruangan kamar.

"Kau punya banyak sekali cd musik" komentar Yongguk pula begitu ia mengamati isi dus yang barusan sudah dibawanya. "... dan komik" tambahnya ketika ia melihat beberapa buah komik juga disana. Ia tersenyum tipis mendapati judul-judul komik yang dimiliki Daehyun. Semuanya adalah komik Jepang lucu yang memang akan menyegarkan pikiran saat otak mereka mulai penat dengan pekerjaan. Sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang lebih suka mengoleksi buku-buku berat seperti tentang sejarah dan seni. Mengetahui kenyataan ini, membuat Yongguk lebih tersadar bahwa dibalik kemandiriannya, Daehyun memang hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa yang masih menyukai hal-hal lucu dan ringan. _That's cute_.

"Mendengarkan musik dan membaca komik adalah hobiku. Tapi belakangan ini aku juga sedang suka menonton film" sahut Daehyun sambil tertawa kecil. Ia menunjukkan dus yang baru diangkatnya, berisi beberapa buah dvd film.

"Oh, kalau begitu lain kali kita harus menonton film bersama" saran Yongguk.

"Tentu" jawab Daehyun cepat dan semakin melebarkan senyuman manisnya.

Yongguk juga mengulas senyuman di bibirnya, ia berjalan menyusul Daehyun ke kamar barunya. Disana sudah ada beberapa barang utama seperti sebuah tempat tidur, sebuah lemari dan sebuah meja kecil. Ia belum pernah ke apartemen Daehyun yang sebelum ini, jadi ia tidak begitu tahu bagaimana selera yang disukai oleh Daehyun. Ia hanya menduga jika Daehyun akan menyukai sesuatu yang sederhana namun elegan. Memang cukup terbukti dengan bagaimana Daehyun menyimpan barang-barang pribadinya tadi di dalam lemari. Ia mungkin tak suka membuat barang-barangnya beterbaran diluar.

"Tempat tidurnya cukup luas untuk kau tempati sendiri" komentar Yongguk setelah ia mengamati ukuran tempat tidur yang biasanya untuk berdua itu.

"Yeah karena disini tak ada kamar lain yang bisa digunakan jika ada orang yang ingin menginap" sahut Daehyun apa adanya. Apartemen barunya itu memang hanya memiliki satu buah ruang tidur berukuran cukup besar.

Yongguk melirik pemuda tampan yang sedang asik menata barang pribadi miliknya di dalam lemari.

"Memangnya kau terpikir untuk mengundang seseorang menginap disini?" tanya Yongguk tiba-tiba merasa penasaran.

Daehyun mengerutkan keningnya sesaat.

"Tidak, tapi jika memang ada yang perlu untuk menginap disini..."

"Siapa?"

"Hm? Aku tidak tahu, mungkin teman-temanku?" jawab Daehyun dengan nada tak yakin.

"Teman-temanmu yang mana?"

"Teman-temanku..." Daehyun menggantungkan ucapannya lalu menoleh pada Yongguk yang tampak sedang menunggu ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. Raut serius di wajah tampannya yang selalu terlihat dingin jika tanpa senyuman itu, membuat Daehyun mau tak mau merasa sedikit lucu. Yongguk sepertinya memang sangat penasaran.

"Mungkin kau?" lanjut Daehyun akhirnya dengan senyum simpul di bibirnya.

Yongguk merubah raut mukanya begitu saja. Kini ia terlihat tampak salah tingkah.

"Aku?"

Daehyun mengangkat kedua bahunya tanpa mengatakan apapun dan kembali pada kesibukannya, membiarkan Yongguk bertanya-tanya sendiri di dalam benaknya. Pembicaraan mereka belakangan ini memang sering berujung pada saling menggoda, meskipun terdengar seperti lelucon tapi rasanya mereka saling tahu kalau itu bukanlah sekedar lelucon biasa.

Ada sebuah makna nyata yang tersirat disana. Yang keduanya yakin sudah mereka pahami satu sama lain. Bagaimanapun mereka sudah bukan anak kecil lagi.

...

"Terima kasih untuk bantuanmu, Bang Yongguk ssi" Daehyun berkata sambil menyodorkan sekaleng minuman ringan pada pria tampan yang sedang setengah berbaring di sofa baru miliknya. Mereka baru saja selesai membereskan barang-barang Daehyun. Kini apartemen baru itu sudah benar-benar terasa miliknya, karena barang-barang pribadinya sudah tersimpan di setiap sudut ruangan.

"Itu ketiga kalinya kau berterima kasih" keluh Yongguk setelah ia menerima kaleng minuman ringan yang diberikan Daehyun dan meneguknya. Pemuda itu sudah duduk disampingnya sambil menikmati minumannya juga.

Daehyun tertawa pelan.

"Tapi sungguh aku memang sangat berterima kasih, karena kalau kau tak membantuku mungkin aku akan baru menyelesaikan semua ini besok pagi"

"Aku tahu. Kenapa kau tidak coba meminta bantuan teman-temanmu?"

"Aku bisa melakukan semua sendirian, aku tidak perlu merepotkan mereka" jawab Daehyun santai. Ia menyimpan kaleng minumannya lalu ikut bersandar di sofa.

"Kau terlalu sering berpikir kalau kau bisa melakukan apapun sendiri..."

"Selama aku memang bisa melakukan apapun sendiri, aku sungguh tak perlu meminta bantuan siapapun" sela Daehyun cepat menambahi kalimat Yongguk. Ia melirik pria disampingnya dengan senyuman manisnya yang khas.

Yongguk tak balas tersenyum, tapi matanya tak lepas dari wajah tampan di dekatnya. Daehyun memang sangat tampan menurutnya. Dengan sepasang mata besar yang _cute_, hidung yang ramping, juga bibir penuh yang selalu berwarna kemerahan. Dia sangat menarik.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau berkencan?" tanya Yongguk tiba-tiba setelah hampir selama satu menit mereka hanya terdiam dan saling memandang.

"Hm?" Daehyun tampak terhenyak. "Mm... aku tak begitu ingat"

"Sudah sangat lama?" Yongguk bertanya lagi dengan nada tak percaya di suaranya.

"Tepatnya aku tak mau mengingat" jawab Daehyun jujur, ia juga tertawa kecil dengan tenangnya.

Yongguk mengulum senyuman. Ia sudah menduga itu. Akan sangat bohong jika Daehyun berkata dia sudah sangat lama belum berkencan lagi. Pemuda setampan ini, siapa yang akan begitu bodoh membuatnya terus sendirian?

"Kenapa? Kalian berpisah dengan tidak baik-baik? Kau masih menyukai mantan kekasihmu?" seperti biasa Yongguk bertanya dengan rasa keingintahuannya yang tinggi dan tanpa ragu.

Daehyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Dia mengkhianatiku" katanya masih dengan senyuman di bibirnya walaupun kini sepasang matanya sedikit terlihat sendu, mungkin karena mengingat kejadian pahit yang pernah ia alami.

"Apa?" desis Yongguk terdengar tak terima. Ia tak menyangka karena ternyata orang bodoh yang pernah menyia-nyiakan Daehyun memang ada.

"Itu sudah terjadi dua tahun yang lalu, ketika aku masih di bersekolah di Busan. Setelah aku berada di Seoul, aku sama sekali tak ada waktu untuk berkencan lagi..." jelas Daehyun kemudian sambil mengalihkan pandangannya, menghindari tatapan Yongguk.

"Karena kau harus bekerja, menghidupi dirimu sendiri?"

"Yeah" Daehyun membenarkan. Senyuman tadi masih ada di bibirnya. "Aku harus bisa bertahan demi diriku sendiri. Aku harus menunjukkan pada kedua orangtua ku bahwa aku juga bisa berhasil seperti kedua hyung-ku. Aku bukan seorang anak yang lahir ke dunia ini tanpa alasan. Aku bukan anak yang tidak mereka harapkan dan bisa mereka tidak pedulikan begitu saja"

Yongguk terdiam mendengarkan perkataan demi perkataan dari Daehyun yang lebih terdengar seperti sebuah curahan hati. Ia memang sudah cukup tahu tentang keadaan Daehyun karena pemuda itu dengan kasualnya senang sekali menceritakan tentang posisinya di dalam keluarga yang seolah-olah ia seperti disisihkan. Yongguk sering merasa jika dirinya kurang beruntung karena 10 tahun lalu harus mendapati kedua orangtuanya bercerai kemudian tinggal berjauhan hingga menyebabkan ia juga harus terpisah dari ayah dan saudara kembarnya. Tapi setelah mendengarkan cerita Daehyun, entah kenapa ia jadi berpikir mungkin dirinya masih beruntung karena walaupun kedua orangtuanya sudah bercerai tapi mereka masih berhubungan baik dan posisinya di dalam keluarga menjadi salah satu dari 3 orang anak yang disayangi oleh keduanya.

Sementara Daehyun yang masih memiliki keluarga yang utuh, malah harus menjauhkan dirinya sendiri hanya karena ia seolah tidak begitu diinginkan ditengah-tengah keluarganya. Itu sepertinya jauh lebih menyakitkan, apalagi usianya masih 21 tahun dan sejak 18 tahun ia sudah mencoba untuk tidak bergantung pada keluarganya sendiri. Yongguk nyaris tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Daehyun harus menjalani hidup selama 18 tahun ditengah-tengah keluarga yang mungkin hanya menyadari keberadaannya, namun tidak begitu ambil pusing dengan apapun yang ia lakukan. _What a pain_.

"Dan apa sekarang kau tidak merasa kesepian?" Yongguk meneruskan pertanyaannya.

"Sama sekali tidak"

"Sungguh?"

Daehyun menganggukkan kepalanya, seperti yakin.

"Sungguh! Aku tidak merasa kesepian, aku selalu bisa menikmati kesendirianku. Lagipula aku sudah sangat dewasa untuk melakukan apapun sendirian saja"

"Aku lebih dewasa darimu dan aku masih tinggal bersama ibu ku" timpal Yongguk.

Daehyun menoleh pada pria tampan itu, lalu tertawa renyah.

"Itu karena kau tak bisa membiarkan ibu mu tinggal sendirian" cetusnya. "Kau memiliki seorang ibu yang akan senang jika kau temani, berbeda dengan ibu ku—"

"Kau tahu?" Yongguk memotong ucapan Daehyun begitu saja, tak mau membiarkan pemuda itu mengucapkan lagi hal yang menyakitkan tentang kedua orang tuanya, yang jelas-jelas hanya akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Walaupun sekarang ia tertawa dan tak terlihat sedih, tapi hatinya akan terus tersayat-sayat tanpa ia sadari.

"Apa?" Daehyun berhasil dialihkan perhatiannya.

"Aku ingin sekali pergi ke Jerman akhir tahun ini" untuk pertama kali Yongguk menceritakan rencananya pada seseorang selain ibu dan kakak perempuannya. Entah kenapa ia memang tak bisa berhenti untuk menceritakan apapun pada Daehyun.

"Oh, untuk menemui ayah dan saudara kembarmu?" kata Daehyun yang langsung paham dengan pembicaraan itu. Ia memang sudah tahu tentang keadaan keluarga Yongguk dan ia sungguh tak menyangka jika pria setampan dan se-menakjubkan ini, ada dua orang di dunia.

"Yeah, aku sangat merindukan Yongnam"

Daehyun tersenyum tipis dan semakin tertarik dengan pembicaraan itu. Ia menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas sofa, melipatnya dan sengaja mengarahkan tubuhnya ke arah Yongguk yang masih dengan nyaman setengah berbaring disana.

"Ceritakan padaku, apa kau bisa merasakan apa yang sedang saudara kembarmu rasakan? Mereka bilang, saudara kembar memiliki kekuatan telepati, apalagi kembar identik seperti kau dan saudaramu" Daehyun berkata dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Hm... aku rasa begitu" jawab Yongguk sambil mencoba merasa-rasakan sesuatu yang tak nyaman setiap kali ia sedang mengingat kembarannya belakangan ini. Perasaan tak nyaman itu membuat ia memang jadi sangat merindukan Yongnam dan ingin sekali bertemu dengannya untuk memastikan kalau perasaan tak nyaman itu bukanlah apa-apa.

"Kau sangat merindukannya dan mungkin dia juga sedang sangat merindukanmu"

Yongguk menganggukkan kepalanya. Awalnya ia juga menganggap perasaan itu hanya kerinduan biasa tapi entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini rasanya malah semakin tak nyaman dan ia seolah bukan hanya merindukannya, tapi ia sangat perlu untuk bertemu dengan Yongnam.

"Aku... seperti tiba-tiba merasakan sakit disini..." Yongguk agak meremas kemejanya yang berada tepat diluar dada sebelah kirinya. "...setiap kali aku mengingat Yongnam. Aku baru merasakannya akhir-akhir ini dan... aku tak mengerti kenapa. Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya" akhirnya Yongguk menceritakan semua yang ia rasakan, yang bahkan tidak bisa ia jelaskan kepada ibu dan kakaknya. Daehyun adalah satu-satunya orang yang tahu.

"Sungguh?" kini Daehyun merespon dengan lebih serius. Keningnya agak mengernyit, menahan rasa penasaran. "Aku harap... itu bukan pertanda apapun"

Yongguk mengangguk pelan dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya. Ia jadi merasa tak enak karena sudah membuat pemuda itu seperti mengkhawatirkannya.

"Jadi kau sungguh akan pergi akhir tahun ini?" tanya Daehyun pula.

"Aku akan terus membujuk eomma. Aku ingin merayakan natal bersama Yongnam"

"Untuk berapa lama?"

"Sepertinya sampai liburan tahun baru selesai..."

Daehyun mengedipkan sepasang mata besarnya. Terus terang sebenarnya ia sudah membayangkan sesuatu akan bisa ia lakukan bersama Yongguk di akhir tahun ini. Tapi bagaimana mungkin ia dengan egoisnya mengatakan kalau ia juga ingin bersamanya sementara Yongguk sangat merindukan saudara kembarnya, dan yang lebih penting... siapa dirinya hingga begitu lancang memiliki pikiran seperti itu? Seolah Yongguk tak akan keberatan untuk menghabiskan akhir tahun bersama dirinya.

"Kau juga akan kembali ke Busan dan merayakan natal bersama keluargamu, bukan?" tanya Yongguk, memecahkan keheningan.

"Aku tidak yakin, karena teman-temanku mengajakku untuk merayakan bersama dan membuat pesta disebuah tempat..." sahut Daehyun. Ia memang sama sekali tak terpikir untuk pulang ke rumah orangtuanya di Busan karena ia tahu orangtua nya akan lebih sibuk menyambut kedatangan kedua kakak-nya bersama istri dan anak-anak mereka. Disaat seperti itu, lagi-lagi tak akan ada satu pun yang mempedulikan keberadaannya. Mereka mungkin menyadari ia berasa disana, tapi mereka tak akan pernah ingin tahu apa yang sedang ia kerjakan.

"Oh..." gumam Yongguk, diam-diam merasa tak tega karena bahkan di momen besar seperti itu pun, sepertinya tidak terlalu penting untuk Daehyun rayakan bersama keluarganya. Kesulitan yang Daehyun alami di usia semuda itu, sungguh bukanlah main-main.

"Sebenarnya... aku ingin sekali menghabiskan akhir tahun bersamamu, hyung" kata Daehyun lagi dengan suara yang juga nyaris bergumam dan tanpa melihat pada Yongguk. Pemuda itu memang memilih untuk jujur, walaupun ia sama sekali tak berani berharap kalau Yongguk akan merubah keinginannya untuk pergi ke Jerman.

Yongguk tertegun beberapa saat. Ia hanya memandang wajah tampan Daehyun yang terus melihat kesana-kemari menghindari tatapannya. Untuk pertama kali dia benar-benar terlihat gugup. Yongguk tak bisa berhenti menyebutnya '_cute_' di dalam hati.

Sebelum Yongguk sempat memikirkan sebuah kalimat, tangannya tiba-tiba seperti sudah bergerak sendiri. Ia menyentuhkan jemari rampingnya ke wajah Daehyun hingga membuat pemuda itu berhenti menghindari tatapannya. Daehyun tampak terhenyak, terlihat dari sepasang mata besarnya yang sedikit membulat.

Ada getaran tertentu dari sentuhan telapak tangannya di kulit lembut wajah Daehyun. Getaran itu langsung mengalir ke arah dadanya, seperti agak memberikan setruman halus di jantungnya, lalu membuatnya berdetak dengan lebih kencang. Yongguk yakin kalau Daehyun pun merasakan hal yang sama, karena kini pemuda itu seperti membeku di tempatnya.

Ini sentuhan mereka yang pertama setelah hampir 3 bulan mereka semakin akrab. Mereka memang biasa mengobrol dengan jarak yang dekat, saling menepuk pundak, atau Yongguk yang sesekali mengacak rambut halus Daehyun. Tapi untuk menyentuhkan jemarinya di pipi Daehyun, ia juga tak terpikir sebelumnya. Ia mungkin sudah tak bisa lagi menahan diri. Kalau bisa, sebenarnya ia ingin melakukan yang lebih dari sekedar ini. Seperti menarik tubuh Daehyun ke dalam pelukannya, mendekap pinggang rampingnya erat, bahkan... menciumnya.

"Kita mungkin tak bisa menghabiskan akhir tahun bersama untuk tahun ini, tapi sebagai gantinya aku ingin kau menemaniku di hari ulang tahunku nanti" kata Yongguk kemudian setelah beberapa saat dunia seolah terhenti dan membuat mereka hanya saling memandang.

"Ha- hari ulang tahunmu? Kapan?"

"Akhir bulan Maret nanti"

Daehyun menggigit bibirnya pelan dan perlahan mengembangkan senyuman disana. Masih terlihat gugup tapi setidaknya kini sepasang matanya jadi lebih terlihat berbinar.

"Tapi... bukankah itu hari yang spesial?" tanyanya pula.

"Yea, dan aku ingin menghabiskan hari itu bersamamu"

Kalimat Yongguk sudah cukup jelas untuk menggambarkan bagaimana spesialnya Daehyun untuk dirinya. Ia sepertinya sudah tak sanggup untuk terus menutupi dan menganggap seolah perasaan nya cukup tersampaikan dengan menjalani hubungan mereka yang sekarang. Tampaknya ia harus lebih memperjelas semuanya. Memastikan kalau dirinya dan Daehyun memang memiliki perasaan yang sama, yang sulit untuk mereka ungkapkan.

"Uhm, bagaimana dengan hari ulangtahun ku? Dengan akhir tahun di tahun depan? Apa kau mau menghabiskannya juga bersamaku?" tanya Daehyun tiba-tiba membuat Yongguk seolah mendapatkan jawaban pasti tentang pikirannya sendiri.

"Kenapa tidak? Kita akan menghabiskannya bersama untuk tahun depan, tahun depannya lagi, tahun depannya lagi dan tahun depannya lagi.. hingga waktu yang tak terbatas" jawab Yongguk yakin. Kalimatnya menyiratkan sebuah janji yang diam-diam sudah mereka catat sendiri di dalam hati mereka masing-masing.

Daehyun semakin mengembangkan senyumannya. Ia sungguh tak menyangka hari ini akan menjadi hari yang selalu ia nantikan. Ia tidak bermimpi apapun semalam, bahkan tadi pagi seperti biasa Kwon ssi membuat hari nya seolah akan menjadi sangat buruk.

Tapi rupanya, hari ini adalah hari yang paling manis.

"Bang Yongguk ssi... sepertinya aku ingin berterima kasih lagi padamu"

"Untuk apa? karena akhirnya kau tak akan kesepian lagi?"

Daehyun cepat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku bilang, aku tak pernah merasa kesepian" sangkalnya. "Sejak aku bertemu denganmu, aku sudah lupa kalau aku selalu sendirian. Aku sangat beruntung karena bertemu denganmu, jadi aku sangat berterima kasih padamu karena keberadaanmu"

Yongguk tertawa kecil. Ucapan demi ucapan Daehyun selalu terdengar manis baginya. Ia menggerakkan jemarinya di wajah Daehyun, mengusapnya pelan. Sebelum Daehyun menyadari apa yang akan Yongguk lakukan, wajahnya sudah ditarik pria itu mendekat ke arahnya lalu ia merasakan ciuman di bibirnya. Daehyun reflek memejamkan matanya dan perlahan membalas ciuman Yongguk, merasakan betapa hangat dan lembut bibir pria itu.

Ini pertama kalinya bagi mereka berciuman dengan laki-laki dan mereka menyukainya. Bukan karena apapun, tapi karena Yongguk tahu ia sedang mencium Daehyun dan Daehyun sadar ia sedang membalas ciuman Yongguk. Keduanya sudah sangat saling tertarik dan merasa nyaman satu sama lain. Ketika perasaan sudah menyatu, maka hal lainnya hanya akan menjadi masalah kecil. Perbedaan diantara mereka justru sudah membuat keduanya saling menginginkan.

Yongguk menghentikan ciuman lebih dulu dan melepaskan bibir Daehyun perlahan. Mereka saling menatap ke dalam mata masing-masing, memastikan kesungguhan yang sudah jelas tak akan pernah mereka sesali setelah ini.

"Mulai sekarang, cukup panggil aku hyung... aku suka setiap kali kau memanggilku seperti itu, Daehyunie" bisik Yongguk dengan suara rendahnya yang terdengar seksi. Untuk pertama kalinya juga ia memanggil Daehyun dengan nama depannya, karena biasanya ia akan memanggil pemuda itu dengan nama lengkapnya.

Daehyun tersenyum.

"Aku mengerti, hyung" katanya, balas berbisik.

Awal yang manis ini, rasanya ia ingin tak pernah berakhir.

-To Be Continued-


End file.
